


The one maskless Sal fic everyone writes

by CharlieRhees



Series: Sally Face Fics [1]
Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 06:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19245352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieRhees/pseuds/CharlieRhees
Summary: This has been in my Google docs for 3 months and I've only just finished it.Larry has to draw something for an art homework and he decides to draw Sal's face.Cuteness ensues.





	The one maskless Sal fic everyone writes

Sal and Larry had always been close, closer than the average best friends usually were. Neither of them really minded, so it wasn't really an issue. However, there was something that usually kept Larry up at night; Sal's face. In the years he had known Sal, he had never seen the others face. He didn't want to push the other though, not wanting to make him feel uncomfortable. 

"Lar? You okay?" Larry looked up from the painting he was working on or at least supposed to be working on. "You've been spacing out for a few minutes."

"I'm fine, dude. Just thinking," Sal seemed to drop the subject, taking his answer and not asking anything else as Larry got back to work. 

He had an assignment to do for his art class and, as the idiot he was, had waited till the last possible moment to work on it. He had started working on it a few hours before Sal came knocking at his door talking about how they hadn't had a sleepover in forever and how he was inviting himself. Larry hadn't minded, but the moment that Sal had seen he was painting he had slowed down a bit. 

Now here they were sitting on his bed while Sal watched him paint. 

"Is it an art block?" Sal asked, moving forward a little as he spoke. Larry turned to look over at the other and thought for a second before nodding. 

"I guess so, dude," he placed his paintbrush down safely before moving back to take a better look at what he had already put on the canvas. When he had first started it, it sounded like a great idea. But now that he was looking at it, he didn't think it was anymore. He groaned and stood to his feet, grabbing the canvas and placing it away from the easel before grabbing himself a blank canvas. 

He took his sketch pad and began to plan what he wanted the painting to look like. However, none of the sketches felt right for him so he continued to try and find one that did. 

"You could draw me," Sal joked, throwing one of his pigtails over his shoulder as he struck a pose. 

Larry chuckled for a second before he straightened his back suddenly and gasped. 

"That's a great idea!" Sal groaned and fell back onto Larry's bed. 

"I was joking, Lar."

"I know, but it really is a good idea," Sal sat up again and gave the other a small glare.

"How interesting is my mask that you'd want to draw it?" Larry began to feel guilty that he hasn't even been thinking of the mask, but Sal's actual face. 

Larry shrugged and looked back down at his sketchbook in embarrassment. 

"You want to say something, what is it?" Larry mentally groaned. Of course, Sal had noticed, he noticed more than Larry liked admitting. 

"Its nothing, it was stupid anyway. Don't worry about it," Larry waved Sal off and got back to sketching, trying to distract himself from the look that Sal was throwing his way. It was like Sal was trying to read his mind to know what he was thinking about. 

After a few minutes, there was a sigh from Sal and Larry nearly celebrated thinking that he had given up before Sal spoke up. 

" You want to draw my face don't you?" Was the small mumble. "That's why you don't want to say it, right?"

"Yeah," Larry mumbled back, pausing his sketching. "Sorry if I made you uncomfortable, Sal." 

"I just didn't expect you to want to see it," Sal spoke as if he was trying to stop Larry from feeling bad. Which was probably exactly what he was doing. "Especially not after I told you how bad it is."

“I still don’t think it’s going to be as bad as you described it,” Larry looked up to see Sal with his hands grabbing at the bottom of his prosthetic. “That doesn’t mean you have to show it to me though.”

“I want to, I just,” Sal paused. 

“You’re worried,” Sal nodded and Larry gave him a small smile to try and calm his nerves. “Take as long as you need. If you want me to look away, just ask.”

“Yeah, that might help, a little,” Sal mumbled, sighing softly as Larry turned away. He reached up to place a shaking hand on the front of his mask, waiting for a second to try and calm his nerves before he removed his mask. He was so afraid that his fear would come true and that Larry would see him the way he saw himself. He dropped his mask on the bed beside him and took another deep breath. “You can look now.”   


Larry turned to look at him and for a few minutes, nothing was said while Larry stared at him, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. 

“Are you there, Larry?” Sal asked, raising his hand to wave it in front of his friends face to get his attention. Larry visibly jumped slightly and let out a breath. 

“Yeah, sorry. You just-” Larry paused, not really knowing how to describe what he was seeing. He could see why Sal had been so scared to show him his face. There was a massive scar along the right side of his face, going over his right eye and the right corner of his lips. But even with those scars, Larry could confidently say that Sal was a really attractive guy. 

“Look like shit?” Sal finished as if he knew exactly what Larry was going to say about his face. Larry shook his head violently at his words. 

“No, I was going to say Cute,” A red hot flush spread over Sal’s face and Larry loved that he was able to see it fully and not just the redness of his ears as a telltale that the other was blushing. 

“You really need to get your eyes tested if you’re describing me with that word,” Sal sighed. “I would go for hideous to be completely honest with you.”

Larry moved before his mind could really catch up to what his body was doing and he placed his hand over the scar on the right side of Sal’s face. 

Sal let out a soft gasp at the feeling of Larry’s hand on his face. This had to be a dream right? There was no way that Larry would touch his scarred face and look at him with that soft, affectionate look, in his eyes! There was just no way! Sal decided to enjoy the moment, even if he was bound to wake up in his bed sooner or later. 

“Are you okay?” Larry asked, looking into Sal’s eyes eith a more concerned look in his eyes. When he had heard Sal’s gasp, he had thought he had hurt the other. “Did I hurt you?”

“No, I was just surprised,” Sal answered, his reply sounding a little out of breath and Larry had a hard time believing the other. Larry looked into Sal’s eyes and when he saw whatever he was looking at, his smile returned. 

“If you don’t want me to paint you for the homework, that’s fine. But I really want to paint you anyway,” Larry spoke, looking over sal’s face again while Sal was just staring into Larry’s eyes. 

There was a pause on Sal’s end for a few minutes as he thought and Larry let him think, only looking over the other’s face while he waited. 

“If you really want to,” Sal sighed, letting out a small smile of his own. 

“Thank you for trusting me with this,” Larry spoke again, letting go of Sal’s face to face his canvas on the easel. 

As he got his art equipment ready, Sal got into a comfortable position on the bed a few feet away from him.

“Are you ready?” Sal nodded and Larry started. 

Sal tried to stay as still as possible as Larry worked, not wanting to ruin the painting by moving away from the original position too much. 

After a few hours, Larry was standing up and stretching his limbs with and groan. 

"Is it done?" Sal and sled,  not daring to move in case the other was just stretching before getting back to work. 

"Yeah, I want to wait for it to dry before I show it to you though," Larry spoke nervously. "Want to play a video game while we wait?"

Sal enthusiastically got to his feet and bounced his way towards the bean bags that were in front of the TV. 

"Ready to get your ass beat, then," Sal laughed as he threw himself down onto the bean bag. 

“You wish,” Larry shot back. He noticed Sal’s mask on the bed and picked it up. “Do you want your mask?”

Sal looked at the mask in Larry’s hand before he violently shook his head. 

“I’m fine, I’m okay with not wearing it around you,” Larry felt his heart warm at the admission. He decided not to say anything else on the matter and made his way towards Sal, dropping himself onto the bean bag next to him. 

After every game, Larry would go to the canvas to check on it. After the 4th game, Larry was cheering and Sal got to his feet. 

“Can I look at it now?” Sal asked, sitting back onto the bed. 

“Yup!” Larry picked the canvas from the easel and made his way towards the bed and sat next to sal, the canvas turned away from the other. "You ready?"

Sal nodded and Larry slowly turned the canvas around. 

At first Sal didn't look at it properly. But when it finally sunk in and he saw it fully, he was gasping and tears were building in the corner of his eye. Larry had caught his face in the best detail and he had actually made him look moderately attractive. He loved the painting so much and he could never say the same about any other media with his face on it. When Larry noticed the tears in the others eyes he began to feel worried. Had he upset Sal?

"Are you okay?" Sal nodded, letting a tear fall as he blinked. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. I," Sal took a second to get his thoughts together before he continued. "I just think it looks really good. You actually made me look okay."

"I didn't really do anything, you naturally look this good, you just can't see it," Larry looked down, not sure if that had sounded too rude or if it was okay. "I know it's hard to like the way you look, but I'm here for you okay? I'll help as best as I can."

The tears started falling faster and soon it became a quiet sob. Larry placed the canvas down carefully and opened his arms in an invitation for Sal to fall into a hug. Which Sal accepted gratefully, jumping into Larry's arms. 

Larry held him through his tears and rubbed his back, hoping that was helping to comfort the other. 

After a few minutes of crying, Sal leaned back and smiled up at Larry. 

"Thank you, for everything," Larry smiled back and nodded.

"Anything for you, Sally Face."


End file.
